Judgement
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: Sonoko Harmonia est la capitaine d'un petit équipage de la seconde chance. Va-t-elle donner une nouvelle chance a Don Krieg, son tout premier capitaine ? Et Don Krieg va-t-il prouvé qu'il peut avoir cette nouvelle chance ? (Song OS)


**Credit Song :** IRA : la muselière de Daphnis qui est une adaptation du travail de monthy. J'ai juste refait a ma sauce les paroles pour mieux coller a la relation entre les personnages

 **Disclamer** : Comme d'habitude ; Oda EIICHIRO a créer One piece.

 **Personnages** : Don Krieg  & Sonoko (OC)

 **Résumé** : Sonoko Harmonia est la capitaine d'un petit équipage de la seconde chance. Va-t-elle donner une nouvelle chance a Don Krieg, son tout premier capitaine ? Et Don Krieg va-t-il prouvé qu'il peut avoir cette nouvelle chance ?

 **Note** : Song OS née durant une insomnie /o. Enfaite l'idée de faire un OS Don Krieg / Sonoko me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois et des mois et je me demandais comment le tourner. Voila le truc

* * *

 _Dis-moi, mère, sais-tu ce que je fais, mon arme à nouveau pointée sur un homme ?_

Une fille se tenait debout dans une chambre d'une auberge. Devant elle ; un pirate tout comme elle. Il était bien plus grand quelle et bien plus connu ; il s'agissait de Don Krieg, un grand pirate d'Est blue. Elle ? Juste une petite pirate aux longs cheveux bleus glaces, un peu gamine sur les bords et ayant des yeux rouges. Elle tenait une arme dans sa main gauche. Ils se connaissaient déjà ; Sonoko était un ancien membre de l'équipage de Don krieg. Ce dernier était assit a une chaise tranquillement tendit que Sonoko avait du mal a se tenir debout a cause d'une blessure a la jambe quelle avait eu. Don Krieg avait un simple t-shirt noir et un Jean. Sonoko de son côté avait un long manteau marron, un t-shirt violet foncer avec un pantalon blanc. La voilà en face de la mission nommé « Don Juan », elle consistait a faire avouer ce que Don Krieg savait sur Gyn.

« - Comme on se retrouve, Harmonia S. Sonoko, heureux de voir que tu as tenu sur grandLine. Fît ironiquement Don Krieg

\- Ta gueule ! Répondit Sonoko. Où est Gyn ?

\- Gyn n'est plus avec moi depuis deux ans tu es la dernière personne qui l'a vu »

 _J'étais sous ses ordres sans poser d'objections. Et du les laissez derrière moi, surtout son bras droit._

Don Krieg fixa sans avoir l'air paniquer Sonoko. Ce qui rendait bien sûr assez folle sonoko, du moins intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il être si calme en sachant qu'il allait peu être mourir ?

« - Tu vas pas le faire. Déclara Don Krieg

\- Qu'est qui te fait dire ça ?! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Parce que tu me hais pas au point de me tuer »

Don krieg savait très bien que Sonoko le haïssait, mais essayait de voir plus ou moins a quelle dose. C'était du bluff le coup qu'il savait a quel point la jeune femme le détestait juste pour voir quel réaction elle allait avoir

 _Je baissais un peu mon pistolet vers ses pieds, tirant de nouveau pour lui faire peur_

« - tu as un bon tire, malheureusement je ne savais pas a l'époque sinon je t'aurai pris comme tireur d'élite

\- Il est trop tard maintenant ! S'exclama Sonoko. Et arrête de te foutre de moi avec ça ! »

Don krieg de se fichait pas d'elle, il manquait cruellement a l'époque de tireur d'élite, malgré son Armada, cela lui aurai pas manquer pour mettre une raclée a Mihawk. Mais maintenant, comme avait dit Sonoko il était trop tard pour émettre des regrets

Voilà, l'ancien capitaine, maintenant habiller en civile tout comme moi attendant son jugement

« - Tu compte faire quoi maintenant que tu as ta réponse ? Me tuer ? Tu sais très bien tout comme moi que tu ne le feras pas

\- … »

Sonoko essayait de ne de pas montrer quelle avait un doute également sur si elle allait le faire ou non. Cela lui aurai fait trop plaisir de voir quelle doutait de ce quelle allait faire

 _Bonjour et adieu monsieur « Don Juan ». Ton bateau avait été réduit en ruine, que pourras-tu faire a présent ?_

« - Alors comme ça tu as crée ton équipage ? Demanda Krieg. Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Les Harmonia Pirate ! Fit Sonoko

\- L'équipage de la seconde chance j'imagine. Je devais me douter que tu étais derrière tout ça. Vous êtes combien maintenant ?

\- Nous sommes quatre ! Et comment tu sais tout ça ?! On a quasiment jamais parler de nous »

Don Krieg montra juste un journal, a la page d'un article sur certain petit équipage de la seconde chance avait été vu sur Grandline. Alors c'était ça la raison… Krieg bailla puis fit un :

« Si c'est pas pour me donner une seconde chance que tu es ici, tire moi dessus qu'on en finisse un bon coup, ça fait deux ans que tu me fuit et moi que je te cherche pour avoir manger le kaze kaze no mi »

 _Mère, est-il vrai, que même le pire des hommes peut s'accorder une place pour le pardon ?_

Sonoko ne dit rien. Elle réfléchissait sur cette phrase, une seconde chance pour lui ?! Il avait rêvé ! Mais… la vieille légende du petit pirate de north blue n'apprennait pas le pardon et le fait de donner une seconde chance a des personnes que les simples civils n'auraient pas données ? Avant de lui donner Sonoko voulait voir a quel point Don Krieg voulait sa seconde chance, cela ne se donnait pas a tout le monde une chance de se racheter

 _« Tout l'or que tu as volé n'est que fruit de tes perfidies et il n'était pas eu à la loyale. Mais si tu me promet d'en avoir maintenant a ma façon, ta vie sera épargnée »_

Don Krieg semblait surprit par la proposition de Sonoko. Il pensait, qu'entre les deux proposition elle allait réellement lui tiré dessus, a choisir.

« Les richesses héritée de mon ancienne vie de capitaine son maintenant au fond des mers comme la personne que j'étais » Répondit Don Krieg

 _Tout ce qu'il me dit me plait. C'est à moi, de lui donner sa chance !_

Sonoko tendit sa main vers Don krieg, en jetant son arme au sol. Montrant qu'elle avait prit sa décision de le prendre avec elle. Don Krieg se leva prit sa main comme pour signe d'avoir conclu un contrat.

« Maintenant… On doit un peu partir vite, la Marine est sur l'île. Prend moi sur ton dos, je saurai pas courir vite et je veux voir si tu te donne les moyens d'accédé a ta nouvelle chance »

Don Krieg fit ce que Sonoko lui demandait, la mettre sur son dos. Ce qui fut assez facile vu la force du pirate et la légèreté de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus

 _Bonjour et adieu toi qui te faisait capitaine ! Je pensais que tu avais fait ton argent ton dernier refuge. Entouré d'or, étouffé par la colère de tes anciens mousses mais cela est du passer_

Don Krieg sorti de la pièce ou ils étaient tout les deux. Il n'y avait encore personne, par chance. L'ancien commandant de l'armada marcha doucement dans les couloirs de l'auberge ou il était. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent prendre

« - Tu es sûr de toi Krieg ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Oui les marines en général n'ont pas l'ordre d'être a une heure si tardive dans les lieux comme celui-ci. Avoua Krieg

\- Comment tu le sais ? Questionna Sonoko

\- J'étais marine a une époque, il y a vingt ans »

 _Il était comme le géniteur que je n'ai jamais vu, lui aussi marine_

Krieg sorti de l'auberge, remarqua les soldats de la marine marcher lentement sur l'île. Maintenant tout reposer sur lui ; le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux vivants ou envoyer a Impel Down. Sonoko savait que si il tenait a vivre et a cette chance qui s'offrait a lui, il allait se tenir a carreau

Regarde mère, il est peu être pas si infecte comme homme !

Krieg réussi a se débrouiller pour aller jusqu'au port, tout en évitant les marine et en veillant bien a ce que Sonoko soit toujours bien accrocher a son dos.

« - Lequel est ton bateau ? Demanda Krieg

\- Le seul sans drapeau »

De nombreux navires étaient amarrés. La majorités semblaient être des chalutiers ou transporteurs de cargaison, mais on pouvait voir quelques drapeaux noirs. D'un coup, un bateau sans drapeau interpella Krieg. Etait-ce bien lui ? Il était plutôt grand, assez classique dans sa construction et paraissait avoir subi de lourds dégâts encore visibles malgré les réparations effectuées. Krieg se rapprocha du bateau. Il posa Sonoko au sol, sanchant pas trop quoi faire

 _Bonjour et bienvenu. Bienvenu a toi mon nouveau compagnon !_


End file.
